Xander Sparkles
by vete
Summary: What happens when Xander becomes... In a new world where he is all alone will he be able to survive?
1. Prologue

**Xander Sparkles**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**  
><strong>

Prologue

Xander looked outside of his window in his apartment in the Burj Khalifa tower in down town Dubai. Looking at himself in the reflection of the window he could see the shimmering of what looked like diamonds on his skin from the sun, it was beautiful but at the same time it just reminded him of what he had become.

Shaking his head at the irony of it all, he had been fighting vampires all his life and now he had become one or this universe version of it. It was strange to think that a vampire could walk in the sun and be nearly indestructible at least it these vampires kept their souls and that was something he thanked what ever powers that had thought up this universe.

Getting use to not sleeping he could manged but one thing he would never ever not in a million years and not even if hell froze over would he forgive the creature that had bit him and subsequently turned him in to a sparkly vampire was that Xander could not eat twinkies any more. Sure he could eat them but they didn´t taste the same as the had done all that deliciousness goodness that was the almighty twinky had been taken from him and for Xander that was a fate worse then death and add to that he would not die of old age or disease it was a very cruel punishment.

The vampire that had turned him had expected Xander to turn on him because of Xander´s thirst but what the vampire hadn´t expected was Xander´s gift. It had seamed that leftovers from his stay in Sunnydale like the primal Hyena and Xander almost turning in to the fish monster when he joined the swim team had reacted to the venom in some way that made Xander different then the ordinary vampire.

For one thing he had a second form which was triggered by anger and he had been plenty angry when he woke up and changed right then and their. From 6 feet to 9 and adding a hole lot of pounds to his muscle mass. Big hands with brown/black claws at the end of the fingers and there was even webbing in between them to make it easier to swim. His head changed as well to a more oval shape and his teeth where like a great white razor sharp and lots of them and his eyes kept the red color but there where a yellow tint to it around the edge that made him look hungry.

In this form he was a lot strong then a newborn should be and he was all instincts when he woke up and only recognizing a threat and acted on it and before he knew it the vampire was ripped to peaces although this didn´t kill him. No it took him a while to heal but the vampire eventually healed and Xander had not know what to do at that time but after the first shock of waking up as a vampire he calmed down and reverted back to his base shape.

It was a hard time for him being both repulsed by the thought of drinking blood and yet it made his mouth water at the thought of it and humans all around him smelled so good that it was driving him crazy but he refused to drink until he was starved that he snapped and attacked. It had not been a pretty sight to behold when he came out of his crazed hunger seeing the mindless slaughter he had caused. A hole village had been decimated from what he had done and he was covered from head to toe in blood and flesh from those that he killed.

Xander tried to kill himself many times but failed every time and soon he gave in to the hunger but this time he didn´t wait until it drove him insane with thirst but he waited until he found a pray that also prayed on others and that is how he spent his time hunting. He discovered that he could charm people and soon he moved up in the world got more and more money people left him loads of money in there wills and after he collected Xander went to an other city and so it went on for a few years until he for the first time encountered a vampire.

It was a couple and they seamed to be okay, Jenny and Mira. It was very tense at first but we started to talk and got along pretty good after a while and that was how he learned about the rules and everything else about the vampire life stile. That encounter changed him because Jenny and Mira had told him that there were vampires that survived on animal blood. From that day he started to hunt animals and even though they didn´t taste that great he could survive on it with out killing humans something he hated to do even thought they were bad people it lifted a huge burden of his shoulders. It made his life better and Xander started to enjoy life once again something he hadn´t done for a while and he started to train with his abilities so that he would be able to use them efficiently.

Xander missed Buffy, Giles and above all he missed Willow and since he had a pack mentality now thanks to his transformation it was worse for him not having anyone he could rely on.

He kept looking out the window in Dubai as he thought about home, it was time for him to find someone to share his life with and where better to start then in America.

**####**

**####**

Need a beta reader**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1  Meeting the Cullen s

**Chapter One – Meeting the Cullen´s **

Xander had been in the USA for a few month before he encountered two of vampires that was heading up to Forks, Zafrina and Senna that came from the Amazons.

"Why are you heading up there?" Xander asked standing a respectable distant away so that they would not feel threatened.

"We were sent there to be witnesses for something in the Cullen Coven!" Senna told him.

"The Cullen Coven?"

"They are a group that don´t feed on humans!" Zafrina said with a humorous tone.

"Sounds interesting!" And it did sound very interesting because there were not a hole lot of vampires that thought much of human life.

"Would you two mind if I tagged along?" He asked them. The both looked at each other but still keeping an eye on me and spoke in a hushed tones and in another language to each other.

Zafrina turned and looked at me and here eyes seamed to linger on Xanders which was a deep golden brown color instead of the bright red that they were sporting, "I guess you can come but keep your distance from us" She told him looking very serious.

"Sure no problem!" He agreed and gave time a loop sided smile. It took them almost a day to make there way up to Washington and to the town of Forks because Zafrina and Senna hunted before. Xander wasn´t to happy about it but then again he himself had killed people but he did asked them if the could keep them hunting criminals and they did it which was surprising because most vampire don´t like being told what to do from a stranger.

Arriving at the Cullen's home was nice, Xander could already hear others inside the house and as they arrived. A man greeted them at the door, he had dark blond hair and golden brown eyes just like Xander.

"Welcome I am Carlisle Cullen!" The vampire introduced himself as.

"Hello I am Zafrina and this is Senna we where told to come by Alice!" She said and then looked at me standing a bit of to the side and slightly behind them.

"And that is Alexander who me met just a day ago" Xander smiled and waved.

"Hey!" And Cirlisle smiled back when he saw the golden brown eyes Xander had.

"You are most welcome! Zafrina, Senna and Alexander. Come on in there are a few others here!" Carlisle told them.

"Thank you!" Zafrina said and went inside.

"You can call me Xander Carlisle!" Xander said as he walked in to the house. Inside they met the other Cullen´s and a few other vampires and the finally met the reason why they had been called there little Nessie as she was called. Nessie and Zafrina got along great but Xander still didn´t know what all the fuss was about until he asked and they explained it to him.

"So let me get this straight! You guys are pretty gifted coven of vampires and the squirt here" Xander said as he ruffled her hair and gave her a lopsided smile" was born from a vampire and human relations and some how this got out and back to the Volturi and now the are coming here!" They all nodded, Xander left out the part about killing in front of Renesmee so not to scare her anymore the she already was.

"Okay I am in" Xander told them.

"Thank you Alexander" Esme said.

"Hey no problem but just to warn you I am a bit different!"

"How so Xander?" Carlisle asked.

"Might as well take this outside. More open space so you guys won´t feel threatened" He told them. They all walked out to the backyard and Xander walked a bit further then the others.

"I am going to change dramaticly and some of you are probably going to feel very uncomfortable and what every you do, Do not attack me because I won´t behold back. As long as you are friendly and make no threatening moves you should be okay!" He told them.

"Okay here goes!" Xander started to change. He grew taller and taller muscle starting to fill out and his Hawaiian shirt ripped as he grew both taller and added more mass. His skin took a darker hue and his eyes turned slightly yellow. His hands and feet sprouted black thick claws and then it was done, the hole thing took ten seconds. There were a few gasp as they saw his transformation and a the only ones that didn´t look uncomfortable were those that had golden brown eyes. He held the transformation for a few minutes before he transformed back.

"What the hell was that!" Emmett asked shocked just as like everybody else.

"Yeah that is just something I can do!" He told them scratching the back of his head.

"And you guys don´t have to worry because the more time I spend around you guys. Scents, sounds and appearance will make that side of me more compliant because it is pretty wild and I have yet to unleash it when I have had allies but that should not be a problem since I will spend time here learning your scents and sounds plus the way you talk and walk so it will be no problems. Might want to practice a few times being near me when I change in a few days to see how I react" He told them.

"Yeah but dude that just freaky! Like something out of the movie!" Emmett said.

"A bit!" He said. The hole thing made the vampires a bit nervous when they where around Xander.

##

##

What did you guys think?


End file.
